Harsh Punishment
by alwaysbluex
Summary: “DAN HUMPHREY! “ Blair scoffed, pacing Serena’s room. “S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag.” dan/blair, chuck/blair. all characters included at one point or another,
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 1/ ?  
**Word Count: **1,650  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N:** I think it's time for some light-hearted fic. Let me know what you think! / If I should continue.

Blair silently walked down the halls of Constance; her heels tapping against the floor were all that could be heard. She held stiffly onto the piece of pink paper excusing her from class. The head mistress finally decided what her punishment would be, _great_. Community service hours spent in Brooklyn? Or perhaps she would get lucky and have to sit in detention after school each day with Mr. Piser peeking down her shirt every chance he got. _Perverted old man_ she scoffed under her breath.

Her thoughts got her to the office door. Swiftly she swung open the door and smiled innocently at the secretary. "Headmistress will be right with you dear." She mumbled, her over sized glasses intruding her face as she squinted to type with her near-ancient computer. "Can't wait." She said in a syrupy sweet voice, and took a seat in one of the chairs.

She shouldn't be punished; it was a crime of passion. The mindless girl gave her a B! No one gives Blair Waldorf a B and lives to regret it. She felt her lips smash together, her eyes starring straight ahead as she thought of all the vile things she could do to her. She seldom thought about Yale being put on hold, because it simply made her so distraught she found herself heaving in front of the toilet. To have something so close in reach, and then have it yanked out from under you was worse than not getting it at all.

"Ms. Waldorf." The headmistress said, her eyes narrowing down on her as she peaked out from her office. "Come in."

Blair calmly sat up, smoothing out her skirt, ignoring the looks she was getting from her principal. She walked in with her chin held high and sat down, smiling innocently.

"So, I've figured out your punishment."

"Whatever you have decided I'm sure is fair."

"Yes, well. I'm letting you off easier than I wanted, but I do believe this is fair enough."

Blair nodded, a stiff smile still planted on her lips.

"The school play this year has low numbers." The headmistress began, sitting up from her chair. "We aren't able to find anyone to play lead girl. And with your vast experience of acting… Well, from what you showed Ms. Carr. I'm sure you fit the bill."

Being on stage? Blair thought. I'll be the center of attention, all eyes on me. She smirked. "Seems fair to me."

The headmistress raised a hand as to silence her. "As Mrs. Carr is in charge of the play I expect you do what she says … obey her wishes."

Blair smile just as quickly turned into a frown. She couldn't stand to be around that women, and taking orders from her? When hell freezes over.

"…Ms. Waldorf?"

"Yes." Blair said sweetly, smiling up at the teacher.

"That's all then. Practice starts tomorrow."

Blair nodded, standing up. "Whose the lead guy?"

The head mistress smiled. "Oh he's a delightful boy, actually he's attending Yale next year …"

…

"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

"First off, HEY." Serena said hitting Blair's arm playfully. "I kiss Brooklyn all the time."

"Well that's you, not me." Blair retorted, her breathing still uneven.

"Second, Dan's in the play?" she said, frowning slightly.

Blair shook her head. "How did you not know this? Trouble over the bridge?"

"He's been avoiding me ever since I turned down Yale." Serena sighed, flopping down on her bed.

Blair sighed, and grinned. "You can do better S!" Blair said cheerfully. "We should go boy hunting at Socilistia tonight."

Serena sat up, her eyes narrowing at her friend. "No Chuck?"

"We're done." Blair said, dismissing the subject with her hand.

"AHAHA SUCKAAAAA." Came a loud yell from the next room.

Blair turned around her eyebrows rising slowly. "Does Eric have Jonathon over?" she questioned, smirking.

"Ew, B no. He and Chuck are probably playing WII or Nintendo, something like that." Serena said, picking up a bottle of clear nail polish.

Blair visibly stiffened. "Why is Chuck here?"

"Oh did I forget to mention? He moved back in."

"WHAT?!" Blair yelled. "I mean. …What?" she mumbled.

"Nice try B."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she demanded.

"I thought Chuck would have told you."

"We aren't talking."

"Oh."

"Keep it down ladies, Nathaniel, Eric and I and at a very crucial part of the game." Chuck drawled, his head popping into the door.

Blair slowly turned around to face Chuck. "Bass." She said, hints of venom in her voice.

"Waldorf." He smirked. "How have you been?"

"Lovely, and yourself?"

"Better now that Jack's gone." He admitted, his eyes boring into hers.

Blair nodded. She had to admit, when finding out what he did for Lily she almost called him, almost missed him, and almost wanted to run into his arms. She wasn't sure why, but she just wanted to be comforted by him.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Chuck questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"She is!" Serena clapped cheerfully. "Maybe I should invite Dan, make it a party."

Both Blair and Chuck turned to Serena and glared. "NO." they spat in unison.

...

Mere words were exchanged during dinner, as Blair herself found it pleasantly awkward. Dan had made his presence known, along with Jenny, and their father, who apparently spent his nights here, according to Serena. Blair silently chewed her salmon listening to small talk about the table. Chuck was beside her, and she could feel his gaze burning into her skin. All the sudden she wished she'd worn long sleeves.

"So." Serena piped up, smirking at Dan. "Guess who is playing Juliet in the play Dan?"

Blair tried to kick her foot under the table but accidentally hit Chuck instead. "Sorry." Blair said quickly. "Actually, I'm not, you probably deserved that."

"For what?" Chuck questioned, glaring at her.

She shrugged. "A pervy comment you were probably bound to make." She patted his shoulder. "Think of it as of investment, now I won't have to do it harder later."

"But you know –"

"And there it is!" Blair exclaimed.

"I was talking!" Serena interrupted.

Dan piped up. "Please don't tell me its Lauren Golden berg. I think she has mono again." Dan said in disgust, picking at his dinner.

"Nope." Serena said. "It's our very own B!" Serena said, putting her arm around Blair's shoulder.

Chuck choked on his drink, and Dan scrunched up his face. "Why?"

"Don't do that Humphrey, it makes you look weird. Oh, wait." Blair said, a smirk on her face.

"Your really playing Juliet Blair?" Jenny said, making her presence known.

Blair sighed. "Unfortunately, it was my punishment."

"For what dear?" Lily asked.

"Mrs. Carr gave me a B." Blair said slowly. "I needed revenge."

"Without me?" Chuck asked.

She turned to Chuck. "If I remember correctly, you were busy."

"For a B Blair? Really?" Dan said.

"Would you stop with the judgmental voice Dan, not everyone can be a perfect as you." Blair retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Gotta love family dinners." Rufus said under his breath, Lily giggled.

Blair and Chuck looked at the happy couple and groaned in disgust.

…

"Blair can you please move closer to Dan?" Mrs. Carr asked sweetly, though Blair could easily detect the amusement in her voice. _She probably set this up so she could boss me around_ she thought bitterly as she edged closer to Dan.

"Not enough!" Mrs. Carr said, a trace of laughter in her voice. God, she was short, pushy, and had that annoying catch phrase. She was the female version of Cyrus Rose, just decades younger, and with more hair. Though, she enjoyed Cyrus's company way more than hers. Her mind rambled on with thoughts as the whole crew impatiently waited for her to recite lines.

"You know …" Dan started, keeping his voice a hushed whisper. "I don't like you, and obviously you don't like me. But I want to do well on this, so if you could -."

"Why does it matter so much Humphrey?" Blair questioned, tapping her marc Jacobs flat along the wood floor of the stage.

Dan's cheeks instantly flushed; just as quick he hid his embarrassment. "There's no reason, except I like succeeding. You're a perfectionist, and so am I in some ways. So lets just work together and get through this. Imagine your kissing someone really good looking."

Blair smirked. "That will be hard to do Humphrey."

"Oh, zing." Dan said, feigning hurt.

" – But I'll manage." She said, giving in.

"You two done yet?" Mrs. Carr chimed in, still smiling that fake little grin of hers.

"Of course." Blair said, returning the sweet smile.

…

A/N: So? What do you think? Continue, or no? I think I can do two stories at a time for a couple weeks because I'm off school for a bit.

Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count: **1,040.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N:** it's a bit short, yes. But I thought this would be a good place to stop. More updates soon!

Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they made me smile so much: D

Coolly she walked out of the auditorium, the bitter February air greeting her as she carefully tightened the scarf around her neck. Quickly she slipped on her black leather gloves, and was off without a second glance toward the school_. I won't let Mrs. Carr get to me_, she chanted softly as she walked down stairs_. I am Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is me._ Instantly she smelt the smoke coming from around the corner, and knew exactly who was behind that burning cigarette.

"Chuck." She said smoothly rounding the corner. "Seems you haven't given up all your bad habits."

"Now Blair, Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be the Chuck Bass you've always known." He said, inhaling deeply from the white stick.

Blair nodded. Letting the smoke surround her, not really caring if the smell discreetly ended up in her hair. It actually made her kind of nostalgic. Leaving Chuck's suite in the mornings her hair would smell like an ashtray, and her tongue felt faintly like scotch. She secretly enjoyed this.

"And how's the play going?" Chuck said, smirking.

"It's going great." Blair fibbed. "I'm going to steal the show."

"I never doubted it." Chuck said, his eyes flickering towards hers.

She smiled softly, watching as he stubbed out his cigarette. "Well, I have a meeting with the head mistress." He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Bye Waldorf."

"Bye Bass." She said, still smiling as he walked off.

…

"You two, stop bickering." Serena spat, her hands brushing angrily through her long mane of hair.

"He's not saying it right. How did you get chosen for this role anyways Humphrey?"

"That's besides the point!" Dan spat.

Blair scoffed. "What? Sleeping with Mrs. Carr."

"I am his girlfriend B. He wouldn't do that." Serena defended, watching her boyfriends' reaction to Blair's accusation.

"No, I wouldn't!" Dan retorted, his hands balling into fists.

"Well, then I don't get how you got the part." Blair said her chin held high.

"Not the way you got it, that's for sure."

"ENOUGH!" Serena yelled. "Why did I invite you two over anyways?" she questioned, mostly to herself.

"Uh, to help us." They both spat in unison.

"Well, I can't do it. Even though Shakespeare is my forte, and you would be lucky just to have my help. The constant bickering I can't listen to. I'm going to my room, if you two work it out, then come get me." She spat, and walked away mumbling angrily to herself.

Blair shifted uncomfortably. The awkward tension hung heavily in the air. She looked over at Dan who was now immersed in the play, his face still lined with anger.

"Let's just recite the lines." Blair finally said, causing Dan to look up in surprise. "What page?" she added.

"Page 66, line 95." He said, watching her as she flipped through the book to find the spot he was at.

"Ready." She said quietly, focusing on the text.

Suddenly he reached for her hand. Quickly she reeled back moving it under the table, starring at him like he'd grown two heads.

He sighed. "It's in the text Blair."

"Oh …"

"Can I continue?" he said, glaring at her.

"Yes." She spat.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin this is. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, but quickly recovered remembering how much she loathed this person. " Good pilgrim, you do wrong, your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She replied.

"Have saints not lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

"Uh," Dan said, shifting nervously. "This is the part where we kiss."

Blair nodded. Visibly gulping. "Well, we are rehearsing, so we should…"

Before she knew it Dan's lips were attached to her own, making her unintentionally blush as she deepened the kiss.

"What the hell is this?"

They both looked up at the same time, causing them to hit their heads against one another. "OW, you idiot." Blair said, clutching her head.

"That's gunna bruise." Dan said, holding his own head.

Chuck stood by the elevator, his face stony, but his eyes telling her that he wanted to strangle Dan this very second.

"It was in the text." Blair said, holding up her book for Chuck to see.

"You guys done fighting?" Serena said cheerfully as she bounced in the room.

"You know what your boyfriend and best friend are doing out here?" Chuck said, still angrily eyeing Dan.

"Rehearsing?" Serena said, looking between Dan and Blair.

"Making out." He finished before Blair could defend herself.

"It was in the text." Dan defended, holding the booklet to show Serena.

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, rehearsing."

"I can't believe you're okay with this." Chuck spat.

"I can't believe you're not." Serena retorted. "It's a play, Chuck."

"Why would you think that I'd kiss someone from Brooklyn by choice?"

"And why would you think that I'd kiss girly evil from the Upper East Side by choice?" Dan retorted.

Blair glared at Dan. "You're damn right I'm girly evil, how about I show you how evil I can be?"

Chuck smirked, pleased with the mess he'd created, and Serena cursed silently.

These next few weeks were going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count: ** 2,100.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N:** First off, I want to apologize for the short chapter. Honestly, It was short because I didn't know where to go with this quite yet. I want this story to be light and funny, but sometimes that's hard to do. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter, as it is double the size of the last one. Let me know what you think!

She awoke suddenly, bolting upright as she took in her surroundings. The blonde sleeping next to her was completely dead to the world, as she always was after a few martinis. Blair finally remembered. Gin, Serena's room and lots of Audrey. She smiled at her friend that was currently snoring softly, though she always denied it in the morning. Slowly she removed the warm covers from her slender frame. Goosebumps instantly attacked her skin as it contacted with the dry winter air blowing in through the window.

Careful not to wake Serena, she walked over and shut the window. Her mouth felt bitter from the alcohol, and dry. She defiantly wasn't drinking tap water from Serena's bathroom, so a trip to the kitchen was in order. She grabbed one of Serena's stray robes and threw it over her silk nightgown, feeling her way downstairs, as she didn't want to bother with the lights.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, striding over to the fridge in search of something cold and refreshing. Her eyes instantly zoned in on the orange juice, but just as she was about to grab it a voice came up from behind her.

"May I help you?" the voice drawled.

She went to let out a scream, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. She turned around, scared for what was about to happen next. Realizing who it was her fear instantly turned to anger.

"You're going to wake up the whole house, Waldorf." He murmured, his hand still covering her lips.

She slapped him. "You jack ass! I thought someone was trying to rape me."

"It's not rape if you're willing, Blair." He smirked.

"Not funny." She said, still trying to calm herself down.

"What are you doing lurking in the shadows in the middle of the night?" she questioned, scowling.

"I live here." He supplied, reaching into the fridge for the bottle of orange juice.

Blair quickly grabbed it from him, taking a drink. "It's still creepy." She mumbled, after finishing off half the bottle and handing it back to Chuck.

"Yes, well… " Chuck started, suddenly looking away.

Blair's tone unintentionally softened, as did the coldness in her eyes.

"Well, what Chuck?" she whispered, pushing his face to once again meet hers.

"I thought you were done, for good? What's with the sudden curiosity Blair?" he questioned, trying to make this once again her fault, because if it was her fault he could stop feeling so guilty for everything that happened between them.

"I really wish that was possible." Blair said, rubbing her hands together so she could find warmth.

"I've missed you." He said quickly, the sincerity laced in his words made her more vulnerable than ever.

"You hurt me." She said slowly, looking at him cautiously. "When I walked into that room and saw you, with those … trashy girls." She said, her lip curling in disgust. "I was thrown back into reality, because in some weird way I was acting like your wife. Which was completely ridiculous. But I felt like you cheated on me."

"We weren't dating Blair." He said softly.

"Yes, Chuck, I know." She quickly bit out.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

She smiled a little, grabbing his hand when suddenly the lights flickered on.

"B?" Serena questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Chuck?"

"Hello sis." Chuck drawled, smirking.

"Aw." Serena yawned sleepily. "You haven't called me that in so long, I kinda missed it."Blair laughed. "S, are you still drunk?"

Serena smiled. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Okay, let's go back to bed. We've got a painful day ahead of us." Blair said, removing her hand from Chuck's and going over to Serena.

"You're blushing." Serena said, touching Blair's cheeks and giggling softly.

"Shut up Serena." Blair hissed.

"You loveeee Ch-"

"LET'S GO." Blair said quickly, pushing Serena back to the bedroom.

…

Blair and Serena strolled down the streets of Fifth Avenue, waiting for something in each window to catch their attention. The cold wasn't an issue as they both had steaming cups of hot coffee in their hands. Blair had another reherseal this afternoon, and needed some pick me up time before facing Mrs. Carr, and Brooklyn boy.

"Ohhh. B. Look at that hat." Serena exclaimed, touching the window with her hand as if she was a five year old who spotted a toy they hoped to claim.

Blair rolled her eyes before peering in the window. It definitely screamed Blair Waldorf she had to have it.

Blair looked up at her best friend, smiling sweetly. "I don't know, S. Not really your colour." She started, watching Serena's smile immediately turn into a frown.

"Everything's my colour."

"Yeah, but your not really a hat person." Blair continued. "Your more free, a hat is very constricting." She nodded, still eyeing the beige hat.

"I see what's going on here." Serena said, scowling at her best friend. "You want the hat."

"Yes, and I get what I want, so come on." She said, walking into the store, her best friend trailing footsteps behind her.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Serena said, admitting defeat with that hat. But opening the subject of something uncomfortable and awkward for Blair.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask. How do you kiss Dan without gagging?" Blair questioned sweetly, picking up the hat and examining it.

"Not that." Serena huffed. "Dan's an excellent kisser, probably even better than Chuck."

"No one's better than-" Blair stopped herself before she could go further, her friends eyebrows raising slightly at her statement.

"What were you two doing last night?" Serena questioned, getting closer to her face. Blair blushed a crimson red.

"EW!" she said, gasping. "In my kitchen?"

"It's Chuck's kitchen too!" Blair defended. "Besides, it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like B?"

"He was, apologizing." She smiled softly, still clutching onto the hat.

"For what? His entire existence?" Serena questioned, breaking the silence.

"Ha Ha." Blair spat, I'm going to pay for this, be right back.

Serena laughed. "I'm going to go call Dan, meet you outside."

Serena stepped out of the store, her cell phone already vibrating in her hand. She smiled at the name on the caller id.

"Hey." She said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Uh, hey." Dan said, his voice quiet and unnatural.

"What's wrong?" Serena said, frowning.

"Nothing." He quickly defended. "Just … wanted to see how you were."

"Dan, you're acting weird."

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? We need to talk."

Serena sighed, something was definitely wrong. "7:00?" she bit out quickly.

"Yeah, sounds good. But I gotta run." He said quickly, hanging up.

"…I love you?" Serena questioned, mostly to herself.

"I love you too, S." Blair beamed, twirling around. "You like?" she questioned, gesturing to her head.

Serena looked up, smiling. "Of course B, you look gorgeous."

"Well, I guess I should head over to the school." Blair sighed, rolling her eyes. "I really hate Mrs. Carr." She sighed.

"Can I come?" Serena said quickly, a smile forming on her face.

Blair looked at her, puzzled by her sudden interest. "It's just … I haven't seen Dan since last night."

"Okay, enough." Blair said, holding up a hand to silence her. "Since I see him more than normal now, I refuse to listen about your relationship with him until this play is over."

"Fair enough." Serena said, nodding.

"Let's go then, we're going to be late."

…

Blair and Serena slowly walked in, silently shutting the door behind them so that their presence was still unknown. It was dark in the back, so they weren't seen by anyone either. What they could see though, was something a little unsettling. There they were, Dan and Mrs. Carr, uncomfortably close, her whispering into his ear, and him smiling like an idiot. It left Serena with an unintentional blow to the chest, and Blair with an overwhelming urge to get revenge.

Serena glanced over at Blair, and saw the fire in her eyes, fearing for her boyfriend she quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Come on, let's go." She said, tugging softly at Blair's sleeve.

Blair looked over at her best friend, shocked by her calmness towards the situation. "Serena, do you not see what I see?" Blair started, scoffing. "That bitch is coming onto your boyfriend!"

"That bitch, is our teacher, one who is nice and friendly. One who would never go after a student, one that's certainly taken." Serena said quickly. "Even if she were to be that kind of person, … Dan wouldn't cheat."

Blair scoffed. "S, may I remind you of a little whore named gina?"

Serena chose to ignore that comment, walking quickly away from her best friend, Blair instantly followed.

"Dan." She said cheerfully, walking up on stage and giving him a passionate kiss. "Mrs. Carr." She smiled, still holding onto Dan's shoulder.

"Serena." Mrs. Carr smiled. Blair rolled her eyes, instantly seeing the fakeness on her lips.

"Uh, hello?" Blair spat, standing below the stage, studying the awkward scene before her.

"Hi Blair." Dan said quickly.

She glared at him. "Cabbage patch."

"Ms. Waldorf." Mrs. Carr said, smiling down at her. "You're late."

Blair cocked her head to the side. "No, I wasn't actually. Just watching you're beautiful performance with Humphrey from the sidelines. If I didn't know any better you're trying to take my role as Juliet."

Serena glared at Blair, and Mrs. Carr's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Shall we start now?" Mrs. Carr questioned.

Blair nodded, smirking "We shall."

…

Serena numbly sat in the middle row watching Dan and Blair recite lines. She wasn't really listening to what they were saying, but no screaming was involved so hopefully they weren't fighting again. She glared at Mrs. Carr, as she was positive no eyes were on her. Maybe Blair was starting to make sense about this teacher. Well, honestly she looked like a girl, a small, hobbit-like girl.

"Serena." Chuck said coolly, taking a seat beside her.

"Chuck." She bit back. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, a smirk on his face as he watched the stage.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"I find that hard to believe."

"My dealer meets me around the corner." Chuck admitted, his eyes still on Blair.

"Now that's easy to believe."

"Who is that?" Chuck said, his eyes briefly flickering over to Mrs. Carr.

Serena sighed, not in the mood to talk about her. "Mrs. Carr, she's our shake spear teacher."

"She looks like a teenager."

"Yeah, well … whatever." Serena said, studying her nails.

"What, she gave you a B too?" Chuck questioned.

Serena looked at Chuck and glared. "No."

"Then what?"

"Blair seems to think she's interested in Dan."

Chuck looked up at Mrs. Carr in disgust. "Really?"

"Chuck." She spat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Chuck started. "No one would find him attractive but you."

"Then why did you get so jealous when Blair and Dan kissed yesterday."

He chose to ignore her last comment, his eyes still on the stage. Serena gave up and joined him, watching Dan. What if he was interested in her? What if he cheated on her? She hated to admit it, but it would hurt her so badly, she still loved him very much.

Suddenly the people on stage caught both their attention as Dan and Blair had begun to kiss, their chemistry was simply undeniable. They both looked at the stage in shock and jealously.

Chuck looked over at Serena, glaring. "You still okay with this?"

"No." Serena admitted, her eyes still glued to the stage where her best friend and boyfriend were kissing.

…

A**/N: Ok, I've written more, but I want to end this chapter here. So, another chapter tonight, or possibly tomorrow afternoon. I start school again tomorrow. It's tragic I know. Okay, enough with the ramblings, I'm off to watch skins. Ok bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count: ** 1,769.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. I apologize; I've had a rough couple of weeks, and am actually not attending school at the moment. I'm just very stressed. But new chapter, that's all that matters, right?

Blair eventually pulled away from Dan, slowly breathing in and out. Her head felt fuzzy and she was sure her cheeks were on fire. She racked her brain, trying to find a reason for this, an explanation for why her body was behaving this way. Except for the inevitable. Something she would never admit even if a gun was being held to her head, or her favourite Chanel bag was taken hostage.

She finally settled on the feeling of embarrassment, it was believable. After all, she was kissing Dan Humphrey, … Brooklyn, Cabbage Patch, Lonely Boy. In front of Mrs. Carr, and Serena. Her best friend, and his girlfriend, and … "Chuck!" she exclaimed loudly, shocked by his presence in the auditorium.

"That's not in the script?" Dan said, looking down at his booklet, confused.

Blair rolled her eyes, rubbing her temple in an irritated fashion. "No, you idiot." She said slowly, earning a glare from Dan.

She huffed, pointing down towards the seats.

Dan slowly looked over, studying his girlfriend, and well the guy he loathed most, Chuck Bass.

"I love it when you scream my name." He drawled, a smirk forming on his face.

Blair scowled. "The only time I scream your name is when I want you gone, which is right now." She said, narrowing her eyes down at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, there was the one time –"

"Enough." Dan said, holding a hand up. "I already feel nauseous.

Blair whipped her head towards Dan, now she was definitely embarrassed. "You, nauseous?" she bit out. "Probably because I was gagging in your mouth."

Serena stood up, sensing a fight brewing. "How about we all go out to dinner?" she said quickly, all three turning slowly towards her and looking at her as if she lost her mind.  
"Too much Chuck and Dan in one day, I need to go home and take a bubble bath."

"I'll join –"

"Finish that sentence Chuck, I dare you."

He didn't finish her sentence but instead, stood up, and followed Serena to the stage.

Dan shook his head back and forth, watching as Serena pleaded with her eyes.

"Too much Blair and Chuck in one day." Dan shrugged. "Sorry."

"You really seem sorry Humphrey." Blair scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"You know exactly what the fu-."

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed quickly.

Blair huffed, taking a seat on the edge of the stage.

Serena sighed, hopping up and taking a seat on the stage. The tension hung heavy in the air, and it was enough to stifle anyone.

"Please, B." Serena said in a hushed whisper, one for only her best friends ears.

Blair looked over at her friend, finally understanding why she wanted her at dinner with them. She was afraid Dan was going to break up with her. Blair suspected it from the way Dan had been acting towards Serena. She knew he had a thing for the teacher. She'd tried to be subtle about it one too many times. Her friend was just going to have to realize they couldn't tape a broken relationship forever and not expect it to keep breaking.

Blair huffed; maybe she would be able to show Serena at dinner what was going on. "Fine."

She looked over at Chuck, smiling. "You can make the reservations, Bass."

"It would be my pleasure." He drawled, before smoothly pulling out his phone and dialing.

Blair looked up at Dan to find him annoyed and anxious. He was planning on breaking up with her tonight, but he couldn't do it with her and Chuck around. No, he wouldn't be able to do that. She smirked at Dan, and he caught this from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm on to you." She mouthed, afterwards her mouth forming into a grin worthy of being named evil.

Quickly he looked away, tugging at his tacky gap sweater. She looked away, _Mrs. Carr and Dan Humphrey. Oh, they have another thing coming. She thought wickedly._ Suddenly a hand was on her thigh, and she jumped a little looking down at her leg.

"Chuck…" she said slowly.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"If you don't get your hand off me right this second, I'll break it."

…

"S, you sit beside Chuck." Blair hissed quickly, tugging at Serena's jacket.

Serena quickly fought off her best friends arm. "No, you. I need to sit beside Dan."

Blair huffed. "We need to talk later Serena."

Her best friend nodded absently, following Chuck to the table.

"Blair." He said sweetly, pulling out the chair for her.

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat. If she thought a few sweet gestures and inappropriate remarks were going to get him on her good side. He was surely mistaken.

Dan sat down, leaving Serena to pull out her own chair. She frowned at her boyfriend, watching as he looked down at the fancy menu.

"I don't know if I can afford this stuff…" Dan said, studying the menu with shock.

"Of course you can't. But don't worry, Chuck's paying." Blair said, ignoring the glares both boys sent her.

…

Dinner was silently eaten, or silently pushed around on the plate. The only noise was the one bouncing off other people's tables. Blair absently pushed around her food, as she was in no mood to eat. Chuck discreetly watched her, his face void of emotion, but inside he was worried. Serena stole hidden glances at Dan, who was also only interested in pushing his sixty-dollar entrée around with his fork.

"So … " Serena said in a hushed whisper to Dan. "Want to come over tonight? Lily's out of town, and if I remember correctly, so is your dad." She said, smiling softly. Dan tried to come up with an excuse on the spot, but his brain froze, and his lips began to go numb. _Why couldn't he say anything? God, he was such a fool. _"Sure." He said, with as much of a smile he could muster, which wasn't much. She sighed and looked away, pushing around her own food.

"Okay, if I'm paying, you guys need to eat." Chuck said quickly, breaking the silence at the table.

"I'm not hungry." Blair muttered.

"Me neither." Serena supplied.

Dan nodded, his eyes still wandering around his plate.

"Blair, can I talk to you for a second." Chuck said quietly. "In private." He added.

She was a bit caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice. "Of course." She said quickly.

Before she knew it chuck was out of his seat and helping her out of her chair. Her heart started beating rapidly as she noticed the smile on lips and the twinkle in his eyes. Before she could show him all of her emotions at once she looked away, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

They silently walked along the edge of the room until the found a deserted hallway; the only sound heard now was Blair's foot tapping against the tiles on the floor. Chuck looked around nervously, avoiding her gaze. He was nervous as hell, god he could use a joint. Would she mind if he, … yes, of course she would he thought to himself.

"Chuck…" Blair started.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"What did you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"Why is it so fucking hard to say?" he blurted out.

Blair's mouth accidentally gaped open at his sudden out burst.

"Sorry."

"What's so hard to say? I'm an ass, because if so, I can do that for you." She said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"I really care about you." Chuck started. "I mean, more than that. Today when I saw Humphrey kissing you all I wanted to do is punch him. I mean, I always have the urge to punch, especially since he gave me a black eye, and how he's completely interfering with everything. He's like a roach that won't di-"

"Chuck." Blair scoffed, interrupting his rant. "Did you really come here to talk to me about Humphrey? If so, you've mistaken me for someone who cares about him.

"No, I didn't." he said slowly. "I care about you." He said again, earning a soft smile from Blair.

"I just can't say those three words." He said. Blair's heart sank, and her eyes began to water. She felt foolish, but she couldn't help it. Why was he always hurting her?

"Yet." He said frowning, noticing the tears begin to well up in Blair's eyes.

"I want to be with you." He said quickly.

Blair wasn't sure she wanted to be with Chuck. After all, he had hurt her badly, and she promised to him and herself to be done with it. They couldn't be together, as it obviously was never going to work. But before she knew it his lips were on hers and she was in no condition to pull back. She deepened the kiss, leaning into his frame and sighing contently.

"Want to go home with me?" he questioned softly.

Blair nodded against his frame, her head free of good judgment.

…

"Where are Blair and Chuck?" Dan said, surprisingly annoyed, usually he would give anything to be away from them, but now he needed them here. The uncomfortable atmosphere was strangling him.

On cue Serena phone beeped, she flipped open her phone to find a text from Blair.

_Went home, talk later. –B._

Serena's eyebrows raised, she defiantly wasn't at home, and she wasn't alone, that was for sure.

"They left." Serena said quickly, still smiling as she snapped her phone shut and slid it into her purse. Dan sighed watching his girlfriend closely. He could break up with her right now. It was now or never. He could do this.

"Want to go now?" she said, her eyes glued on his. She wanted to make this work, as she could sense he was starting to pull away from her.

"Yeah." He said quietly, standing up and offering a hand to her.

She smiled, taking his hand. Maybe everything would be okay.

…

**A/N:** So I've finally figured what direction I'm taking this story. I'm just having a difficult time writing it. Trying to make it funny is hard, lol. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Word Count: **1,645.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N: **Another chapter, sooner than you expected. Be lucky I couldn't sleep! This one doesn't have quite as much humour; I kind of ended up making my problems into Blair's. Hopefully it's realistic, and enjoyable to read. Also, thank you for the reviews thus far. I really do appreciate them.

**NOTE:** _Just to clarify, Ms. Carr is NOT married in this fic. I keep forgetting to catch the Mrs., and am just writing it out of habit. Sorry for the mix up._

The limo ride back to the house was painfully quiet. Blair looked out the window, studying the New York lights as if she had never seen them before. She didn't feel like thinking about Chuck, or even want too. Even though he was merely inches away from her. Their relationship, or lack thereof was a mess, and saying yes to going back the house with him would make it a bigger mess. Obviously he thought she was agreeing to something. When really, she just wanted out of that crowded restaurant.

Chuck watched Blair, or what he could see of her. Her back was facing him, face nearly pressed up against the window. It felt so silent, so awkward, in spite of all the noises outside the moving vehicle. He sighed, pouring himself a drink. If he had said those three words the ride home might have been different. She might have been closer, might have clutched his hand, might have even looked him in the eyes.

The both silently walked up the stairs, Blair falling in step with Chuck's steps. Once they reached the house Chuck abruptly stopped, causing Blair to run into him. "Ow." She complained, rubbing her head. "Could have warned me."

"Then talk." He answered quickly, looking into her eyes.

Blair shifted nervously under his gaze, looking away. "You could talk, you know." She scoffed.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say." Chuck supplied. "What do you want me to say?"

Blair shrugged, not really knowing herself. Of course, she wanted him to say I love you. She had said it to him, why couldn't he say it back?

"Hey." He said, tilting her chin up to meet his face.

"Yes?" She questioned, moving close enough to kiss him, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Quickly he replied back by kissing her harshly. She pushed him into the house, stumbling over her own feet, as they were trembling. He fell back on the couch; Blair going with him as they continued to kiss. Maybe one night wouldn't matter; maybe one night would change everything.

…

Serena and Dan's ride back to the house was silent, except for the cab drivers harsh swearing regarding traffic. Serena sighed, annoyed and pulled out her phone. Dan's eyes immediately drifted over to the window, as he didn't have much to say towards Serena. Nothing he wasn't too much of a coward to say, anyways. He watched the city lights pass him in a blur, wondering what his next move should be. Usually he thought options were a gift, seeing as he never had them before. But he felt the opposite now that he had them.

"And here's yaw destination, kids." The huffy cab driver said, looking at them through the foggy mirror.

"Thanks." Serena muttered, throwing a few bills his way, and a glare he couldn't see. Quickly she hopped out of the cab, Dan instantly following her.

He rushed to keep up with her as she was walking quickly. "I think we need to talk."

"Or more?" Serena questioned, her eyes sparkling.

Dan coughed nervously as they entered the lonely elevator. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" she sighed dramatically, leaning in to kiss him.

The elevator pinged open before Dan had the chance to respond to her offer.

They both entered the house nervously as the lights were off but they could hear panting and moaning coming from the living room.

"Oh god." Dan said quickly. "What if it's Lily and my dad?" he questioned. "If I were to see that, I might just throw myself off a bridge."

Serena's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Can't be them, thank god. " she added "They're out of town."

"Then who …" Dan questioned.

"I don't know." Serena shrugged, not putting two and two together. "Let's find out." She giggled softly, walking to turn the lights on.

"Serena wait …"

The lights flickered on, and Serena gasped. There they were, Chuck and Blair. Not having sex, but pretty close to it. Chuck's hand was tightly secured around Blair's thigh, and Blair's hands were tugging at the zipper of his pants.

"I knew it!" Serena yelled, her face still lined with shock.

Dan quickly looked away. "Then why couldn't you have warned me?" he spat.

"Oh my god." Blair said slowly, still on top of Chuck, her face quickly going pale.

"You guys could have, knocked or something." Chuck defended, as Blair quickly pushed herself off of him, fixing her dress. Tears brimming her eyes, for a reason she couldn't quite understand.

"This is my house too, Chuck." Serena spat. "You could have gone to your bedroom."

"Lost in the moment." Blair muttered, grabbing her coat, not bothering to put it on.

"Blair, wait." Chuck said, standing up, clutching onto her wrist. "Don't go."

"I don't want to be just a quick fuck." She said quickly, yanking her wrist away from him, and running out the door. Serena and Dan looked at Chuck in silence, waiting for his reaction.

"Fuck." Chuck said, to no one in particular, walking to his door, slamming harshly.

"Serena, I should probably go. We can talk tomorrow."

She frowned. "Are you sure you can't stay, even for a bit?"

"I'm just really tired, and well, … nauseous."

Serena laughed. "Okay. Call me tomorrow."

Dan nodded, leaning in awkwardly for a hug, as Serena was leaning into kiss him.

"Oh, … sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"I ... well, bye." He said quickly, and left before she had the chance to say something else.

…

Dan walked outside, the refreshing February air hitting his cheeks. He idly wondered how he would get home, considering Chuck skipped out on paying and he had to pay for meal he barely touched. He heard sniffling come from behind him and turned around to see Blair sitting on the bench, staring straight ahead.

"Blair…?" He questioned quietly, watching her slowly turn to look up at him.

"Humphrey." She retorted, even when upset she was a bitch to him. Though, he expected nothing less.

"I thought you went home?"

"No, I couldn't go home. Not yet, anyways."

"Why?" Dan questioned, without thinking. Looking at the glare she sent, he wished he hadn't acknowledged her and just walked home.

"Why do you care?" she spat, anger in her eyes. "The better question is ... when do you plan on breaking up with Serena?"

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"There's no excuse for you Dan. Serena may be living in her own happy land right now, pretending she doesn't see what everyone else does. You have a thing for Ms. Carr."

"Hold –"

"The longer you put this off, the more hurt she'll be." Blair finished, looking away.

Dan sighed, looking down towards his feet. She was right, obviously. He began drumming his hands against the park bench so he could fill the silence between them.

"Do you mind?" She spat, inching away from him.

"Why don't you want to go home Blair?" he questioned, mainly to annoy her.

"My Mom." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders, causing her dress straps to fall beneath her coat. He gulped, looking away nervously. He always thought Blair was gorgeous, but her icy personality shadowed over her looks.

"She and Cyrus are so happy. It upsets me sometimes, because I want that, … badly." She added softly.

Dan studied her as she uncomfortably tugged at the hem of her dress. "I had that, all my life. My Dad, … Nate." She sighed. "I'm jealous, that's all I guess."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it. "You happy?" she said spitefully, standing up.

"I'm sorry Blair." He said, standing up with her.

He sighed, putting his hands up and walking towards her.

Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "What are you doing?" He shrugged slightly. "Giving you a hug."

"Well, don't."

He huffed, putting his arms down.

"I guess I should go home. Dorota will be worried." Blair said, mostly to herself.

"Yeah. I have to walk. I've got no money"

Blair turned to him, raising her eyebrows. "I know you're from Brooklyn. But you think you'd at least carry around change. For riding the subway and all."

"Wow Blair. I'm surprised you even know what a subway is."

Blair huffed, glaring at him.

"I did have money. Until Chuck suggested we go to a fancy restaurant and skipped out on the bill, deciding it was much more fun to get into your pants."

Blair glared at him, before opening her clutch and handing him a few bills. "That's covers it, yes?"

He studied the bills, it more than covered it. It was triple what he paid, but he found no use in telling her that. "Thanks." He said, shoving the bills in the back pocket of his ratty jeans.

She curled her lip in disgust. "Good night cabbage patch. Hope your dreams of Ms. Carr underneath you are nice."

He sighed. "Bye Waldorf."

**A/N: More Soon, PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Word Count: **1,400  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N: **Nothing to say, except thank you again for the reviews, they make my smile.

_She sighed into his mouth, the smell of fresh grass and cheap cologne filling her nostrils. He ran his hands through her hair softly, making her moan in the back of her throat. She continued kissing him as they stumbled back on his bed. Her lips still firmly attached to his. He carefully peeled off her dress leaving her in nothing but a bra and tights. "Oh Dan." She cooed softly into his lips, tugging at the zipper of his pants. "Oh miss Blair, miss Blair… miss…_

"BLAIR Miss Blair!" Dorota yelled from the hallway, nothing but the thick door breaking them apart. "Miss Serena for you!" Blair bolted upright tearing the mask from her eyes with one swift movement. She was still panting heavily as she took in her surroundings. Blinking for the hundredth time she found what she had silently prayed for. It was a dream, thank god. Just a horribly satisfying … _nightmare_.

"Hey B!" Serena chirped as she bounced in the room, coffee and croissants in hand.

"Hi." Blair muttered, her head hitting the comforting pillows again.

Serena frowned slightly sitting crossed legged on the bed before her. "Get up! Breakfast and Tiffany's remember?"

"S…" Blair started calmly. "I know you think if you annoy me enough I will get out of bed. But that's not the case. I'm staying in bed forever. My life is a disaster."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Serena laughed calmly. "It's not that bad."

"Do you remember last night, at all?" Blair bit out.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed, playing with her wavy blonde locks. "That image will be burned into my retinas for ever."

Blair huffed angrily, pulling the mask over her eyes.

"Aw, B." she said, pulling the mask off of her best friends eyes, throwing it across the room. "What happened with Chuck last night?"

"Nothing."

Serena raised her eyebrow, knowing that wasn't the truth. As she had seen much more than _nothing_ last night.

"What I mean is … nothing worth mentioning." Blair said, scowling.

"I could say the same about me and Dan, he bolted out of there right after you did" Serena sighed.

Blair looked around nervously, really not wanting to talk about Dan. Her heart was still beating abnormally for the dream she had been having about him merely minutes ago.

"…Blair?" Serena questioned, noticing how her friend reeled back at the mention of Dan.

"I need to shower." Blair said quickly, hopping off the bed.

"Okay." Serena nodded. "Do you have to –"?

Her friend slammed the bathroom door before she could finish her sentence.

"…Rehearse for the play today?" Serena questioned allowed.

…

Chuck leaned calmly against the elevator waiting for the doors to ping open into the Waldorf residence. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Blair, or if he wanted to say anything. If he should say anything, what was there to say really? Sorry I can't say I love you; sorry we got interrupted by Goldie locks and the Brooklyn frog last night? He huffed, no; it was better to say nothing. All he was hoping was to see her, see if she was okay. After that, he would gladly leave if she wanted him too.

The doors parted, and he slowly stepped out looking for any sign of movement. He spotted Dorota dusting in the living room and immediately turned on the Bass charm. "Dorota." Chuck drawled, making his way over to the maid.

Dorota turned around, eyeing Chuck in an angry fashion; obviously Blair had filled her in on what he had done, or hadn't done. "Mister Chuck." She nodded curtly.

"Is Blair home?" He questioned.

"Yes. She not accepting visitors."

"Please?" He said smirking, while slipping a few bills out of his jacket.

Dorota huffed, throwing the bills back at Chuck. She began to rant in polish, and Chuck could detect a few "bass holes" in her mixed words as she ranted away before walking off.

"Wow, like master, like maid." Chuck muttered under his breath.

"Chuck!" A female voice scoffed from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Serena at the top of the stairs arms crossed, glaring at Chuck.

"Hey!" Chuck returned, glaring right back at her. "You said you were going to Brooklyn."

Serena coughed uncomfortably, looking away. "That plan fell through – what are you doing here, Chuck?" she said, quickly steering the conversation in another direction.

"Dorota said Blair wasn't accepting visitors…" Chuck drawled, walking towards the stairs. Conveniently avoiding the question Serena posed once again.

"I sleep over all the time, I'm like second family." Serena said, arms still crossed, though she wasn't scowling down at him anymore.

"Well then I shouldn't be deemed as just a visitor either," he said slowly, smirking.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you figure?"

"Do you know all the things I've done with Blair on that bed, certainly makes me much more than a visitor. Unless … " he smirked, waiting for her comment about how disgusting he was.  
Sure enough she held up her hand, her face twisted in disgust. "Gross. I'm never sleeping on that bed again."

"Where is she?" he questioned again.

"Showering." Serena sighed, walking down the stairs just incase Blair was done and overheard their conversation. "She still seems upset about last night."

"I don't get what she's so upset about." Chuck lied, his eyes studying Blair's open bedroom door for signs of movement.

"I'd be upset if someone witnessed me straddling Chuck Bass too." Serena bit out.

"Yes, you much prefer investment bankers, don't you?"

Serena once again glared at Chuck, her icy blue eyes in no competition with Blair's, but still threatening. "Leave, now."

"This is Blair's house, I think that's for her to decide…"

"Decide what?" Blair questioned from the top of the stairs, dressed in a white bathrobe, her hair we hair wrapped in a towel.

Chuck's eyes slowly followed Blair's form, the way her legs were firmly planted on the carpet. As if she refused to come any closer. Her lips forming a slight frown as she looked between Serena and Chuck.

"I told Dorota I didn't want visitors today." She said quietly, looking away from Chuck's gaze.

"Well, Serena and I have established I'm no longer considered just a visitor …"

"As he has done things in your bed even I don't want to know about…" Serena finished.

"That was a long time ago, Chuck." Blair supplied.

"I think it would be best if you two go. I have to get ready for rehearsal." She said, walking away and closing her bedroom door before either could protest.

…

Blair walked down the street heading to Constance. Her mind was a blur as she tried to decipher the dream she had this morning. Dreams were something you wanted to happen, weren't they? She always dreamed her life was as elegant and fascinating as an Audrey Hephburn movie. Though, something never turned out quite right, there was always a glitch, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat. So maybe this wasn't a want. No, it couldn't be a want. She didn't want someone who wore second hand jeans, wrote dark poetry, and was as boring as …

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she peered in the window of the auditorium. Were they …? Yes, they were defiantly kissing, that asshole! She thought bitterly. Her hand viscously rubbed away condensation away from the window. As her mouth was agape with shock. Quickly, without a second thought she pulled out her phone, snapping much needed evidence.

_This bitch was going down, along with her frog from Brooklyn._

**A/N: Bit short. But this is where I choose to stop. But I'm pretty sure you can guess what's about to go down. More very soon! **

**As for the dream, I thought it would be funny to add it in there, as this story is partially Dan/Blair, they needed some action! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Harsh Punishment  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair, Blair/Chuck, Other pairings later possibly.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter: 7** /?  
**Word Count: **1,500  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **"DAN HUMPHREY! " Blair scoffed, pacing Serena's room. "S, I cannot do it. They cannot make me kiss Brooklyn. OHMYGOD, get me a paper bag."

**A/N: **I am** s**eriously sorry for the lack of updates. I'm having major writers block, I just don't know where to go with this story. Some of you weren't too happy about the last chapter, so I tried to even things out a bit with this one. I really wanted to get out another chapter as soon as possible to let you know I'm still 100% working on this story, as I want to finish it.

Blair bit down on her lip softly as she paced back in forth throughout her bedroom. Should she send this newly found evidence to gossip girl? Should she show it to the headmistress and get her fired right away? Should she show Serena? Or should she delete it? She laughed darkly at the last thought, no way was she deleting evidence that proved she was right about Dan and Ms. Carr.

Gossip Girl seemed like a sure fire way to get Mrs. Carr fired, break up Serena and Dan, and keeping her beautifully manicured hands clean all at the same time. But she was definitely going to need more than a blurry picture of Humphrey and ment-whore to get her out for good. The photos she snapped were very much questionable. She huffed laying back on her bed; there was only one person who could help her quickly, while being discreet about it.

She scrolled slowly down her address book and without a second thought clicked his number. Suddenly she became anxious at the thought of hearing his voice. Things were still very much up in the air between them, and she wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Plotting was all she was in the mindset for.

"Yes?" he answered groggily.

"What a nice greeting, hello to you to Chuck."

"Blair?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
"Were you sleeping?" She questioned scoffing. "It's four' o clock in the afternoon."  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." He bit back, his voice now normal.

"Ew." Blair said her voice laced with disgust, though her stomach dropped with sadness.  
"It wasn't like that."

"Oh?"

"What do you want Blair? I thought you weren't seeing visitors today?"

"I need your help?"

"You always do"

Blair ignored this, grabbing a pen and note pad from her desk. "How do you feel about taking down Mrs. Carr?" she questioned, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "The hobbit-like teacher."

"What's in it for me?" he questioned, knowing she would easily become frustrated.  
"Well, there's plenty in it for you, just get here, now."

"Blair?" Chuck questioned. He heard the dial tone and realized she hung up on him. They usually did that to each other. Got right to the point of things without a hello and left the other standing alone without a goodbye. It was how their twisted relationship worked.

…

Chuck walked through the elevator doors into the Waldorf penthouse for the second time in hours. Dorota wasn't there this time, which he was oddly thankful for. Slowly he walked up the stairs to Blair's bedroom peeking through the slit in the door. She was laying on her bed typing furiously on her laptop, her brow furrowed showing she was in deep concentration. She was definitely a Waldorf on a mission. His hand accidentally slipped and moved the door open causing her to look over in his direction.

"Finally!" she exclaimed getting up to meet him at the door.

"You're quite anxious to see me." He smirked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her cheek.

"Anxious? Yes, I'll admit. But not to see you, to finish Mrs. Carr and Dan all at once."  
"Of course you know I'll never turn down a chance to ruin Humphrey. But what does he have to do with this?"

Suddenly Blair's eyes lit up, telling him she had seen something scandalous and wonderful. She breathed in deeply. "I saw Dan and Ms. Carr going at it"

"Wow. Where the hell were you today?"

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Making out."

"You need to be more specific."

She waved her hand away, dismissing his idea and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "I got pictures, only…"

"They're horrible." Chuck said, studying the pictures on her cell phone.

"Which is why I need your help." she finished, her deep brown eyes pleading with his.

"You want me to follow Dan around and catch him with this teacher?" Chuck said slowly.

"You have excellent stalking skills." She said nodding.

"That I do." Chuck smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Not exactly something to be proud of."

"If it will get you excited, I'm proud."

Her cheeks unintentionally turned a deep crimson red. "I'm not excited. Just, relieved. I really hate her, she almost cost me Yale."

"I heard about that." He nodded, stepping closer towards her.  
"Serena?" Blair questioned.

"Who else?" Chuck supplied, smirking.

Blair noticed how close they were to one another and immediately stepped away from him, returning to her bed.

"Blair, I'm so-"

"Will you do it then?" she questioned, interrupting him.

"On one condition." He started. "You come with me."

"What?" she questioned.

"You heard me."

She narrowed his eyes at him, but he didn't back down. She huffed, retreating to her closet and pulling out a sleek black coat and big sunglasses. "Fine, but we need to go now. I want to get this over with, and I think I know where they might be." She said, sweeping her curls into an elegant ponytail and slipping on her thick Dior sunglasses.  
"Wow, dressing up for the occasion I see." He drawled.

"Come on, let's go." She said pulling him by the arm out of her room.

Blair held tightly onto his jacket, leading him towards the elevator. He didn't object or back away because he realized this might be the closest he comes to her for a while. He felt her nails dig into his arm and resisted the urge to drawl out some lewd comment about how he always knew she liked it rough. They almost made into the elevator but were met with Eleanor and Cyrus coming home. "Blair?" Eleanor questioned, studying her daughters stealth looking appearance.

Blair coolly slipped off her sunglasses and plastered on her fakest smile. "Mom, I thought you two weren't due back until next week?"

Eleanor waved her hands away dismissing her daughter's comment, while walking into the main room. "I needed to get back to work, my clothes aren't going to design themselves."

She turned around to face Blair her eyes roaming to her hand clutching Chuck's arm tightly. Quickly she dropped her hand and moved away from him. "I'm glad you two are home, but Chuck and I were just about to go out, so …"

"You must eat dinner with us so we can catch up Blair." Cyrus said, pulling her into a warm hug.

"But-"

"No, Cyrus is right. We need to dine as a family, and catch up. Charles won't you join us?"

Blair looked at Chuck warning him not to say yes. He smirked at her and then turned to Eleanor, plastering on a charming smile. "I'd love to Mrs. Rose."

She huffed, gripping tightly on her sunglasses. Why was he such a charming basstard?

…

They were all comfortably seating at the dining table Eleanor and Cyrus chatting idly about their flight and Blair and Chuck eating their food silently.

"So Blair, anything exciting happen while we were away?" Cyrus questioned, slurping on his soup.  
She smiled softly. "No, nothing really."

"That's not true Blair." Chuck smirked turning to face her.  
Eleanor looked away from Cyrus and studied Blair glaring at Chuck. "What happened dear?"

Blair smiled sheepishly and put her fork down softly on the table. "I may have … gotten in a bit of trouble with the principal."  
Eleanor gasped.

"But, she's letting me star in the school play as punishment. After all, I haven't caused much trouble around school."

Chuck smirked and went to open his mouth.  
"Shut up Chuck!" Blair retorted.

"I'm Juliet." Blair smiled.  
"Congratulations dear!" Cyrus beamed. "You will be suburb."

"More like fantastic!" Blair beamed.

"…And who is Romeo?" Cyrus said smiling.

Blair's smiled stiffened as she looked away mumbling.  
"I'm sorry?" Eleanor and Cyrus said in unison.

"She said Dan Humphrey." Chuck piped up.

"Jenny's brother?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. It's harsh punishment."  
Eleanor's face showed signs of disgust; she quickly tried to disguise it. "He doesn't seem like the Romeo type."

"Well Blair isn't really the Juliet type, but that's why they call it acting." Chuck said, taking a drink.

Blair thanked herself silently for going with the heels today, and then quickly jammed her foot on top of Chuck's causing him to lurch forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that your foot?" Blair smiled, nonchalantly taking a bite of her food.

Cyrus Chuckled softly, and Eleanor smiled uncomfortably.

**A/N: Only Chuck/Blair in this chapter. Sorry Dair fans, Interaction between Dan/Blair to come though!**


End file.
